


Counting Stars

by AohoshiIloilo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, His human name is stupid af, Hunters of Artemis, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Orion is a piece of shit, Orion is mortal, Past Character Death, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Redemption, Reincarnation, Unintentional Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AohoshiIloilo/pseuds/AohoshiIloilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he woke up from an endless dream of darkness,he didn't know he would meet someone familiar,or at least he thought she was.With that beautiful locks of auburn hair and the startling eyes of the winter moon,he is reminded of a lifetime not so long ago,where he blew everything up.<br/>Can he possibly get it right this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

Today's events were completely off-schedule.That was technically no joke.

Sure,they started out their usual routine: wake up,take a bath,get dressed,eat breakfast,and head off to work.By instances,they might even encounter strange things lurking around the park reserve,but nothing that they couldn't handle.Alfonso even let his daughter,Luminara,go off on her own in the woods since he was aware that she could take care of herself.Besides,he had work to do and was busy fulfilling his job as park ranger.That and the fact that anyone or anything that dared to physically harm Luminara usually got a taste of their own medicine,in the form of an arrow stuck on their shoulder or a heavy bruise on the face.Either way,he was feeling good enough to say that he was proud of her for being such a fighter.

Then of course,by lunch break,while he was off inspecting the other side of the reserve with his coworker Bert,Luminara had taken a hike on the foot of Mt. Logan.It was dangerous,yes,but not something that would get her killed.Before the break ended,she had returned from the small trip,complaining about gryphons trying to nick her crescent moon hair clip.She had to frighten them with distinct whale noises before they finally flew away from her wrath.

"Stupid bird brains," she moaned."I swear,it's like they love to steal everything I have."

"You don't see them snatching me away,sweetheart," Alfonso said,smiling genially at her.

"That's because you're not expendable," she replied glumly."I can always get a new bow and hair clip,but there is no way in the world any man can replace you,dad."

Those remarks were incredibly rare,coming from her,since she was never the sentimental type when it came to family.Of course,it had always been just them together,living in the same house,in the same place,for the past few years after moving to the Yukon territory.Her parentage was completely complicated,he admitted.Honestly,he didn't think it was possible to explain to the doctors about her pedigree.

See here,Doc.My daughter was created by a very ancient Greek goddess!She was my parting gift before leaving Earth.Totally normal,right?

Even in his head,it sounded stupid.

By noon,he decided to take her to a nearby lake in the reserve to watch the view while they had a picnic—he was at his break at the moment,so everything was cool.They just sat there,enjoying nature,as father and daughter.Alfonso told her stories that their tribe back home had,about the Sun and Moon,and the origin of rice.In turn,Luminara told him some stories about her adventures with her friends around the continent,and in some occasions,the world.He paid close attention to her as he sipped on his iced Gatorade.As her accounts got more dangerous,the pride swelled in his chest for her.He was happy on how mature she was and how prepared she faced the situation.

Almost like her mother,for sure.

Alfonso smiled as he remembered his friend,the goddess who created Luminara for him.He knew she usually traveled around America with a group of young females,but he wasn't sure what her status was.How is she?

Wherever she was,he prayed to the Anitos that she was okay.

✳✳✳✳

It was evening when he and Luminara went back home.He was at the wheel,driving their black Toyota down the country road.The sun was almost a touchdown from the sky,and the clouds were a mix of warm orange and bloody red.The sky was a dark purple,signaling the end of the day and the middle of twilight.

Luminara was on the back seat,counting off loot that she got after hiking the mountain and trekking the forest.Today she managed to salvage the place and got a few scraps of metal that could be used for mechanical things,a worn out leather pack,a dusty old journal,and a diamond dagger with a hilt of celestial bronze,completely stolen from a gryphon nest.Alfonso,who was aware of her ADHD and impulsive nature,knew that her kind had the tendency to do these things,since they were the blood of heroes.

Because of that,he had decided long ago to encourage her to discover herself,rather than to isolate her because of it.He didn't want his childhood to be repeated again.Besides,he loved his daughter very much,even if she was completely made of light.

"Damn it," Luminara cursed."I forgot to check the southern part of the reserve.Polaris said there was an abandoned house there stashed with demigod tools.Jeez,I'm stupid."

"Hey," Alfonso chided."Don't be like that.We can go back there on Monday.For now,we rest and relax,since it's the start of the weekends.Aren't you excited,dear?"

"A little," she replied."I mean,sure,I'd like to get back on fishing down the river and sewing sweaters since it's almost the 'ber' months.But this is some cool discovery,Dad.Polaris says he heard whispers from the dudes back in Camp Jupiter about that house being Michael Varus's."

"He's that guy who led the Legion to Alaska,right?"

"Yep.I want to see if the rumors are true,that it's his little secret lodging during that expedition."

Alfonso chuckled."As much as I want you to go,wouldn't it be better if you plan it out in the weekends first?It's safer if you're prepared."

"I guess so.Yeah,alright.I'll stay for the weekends.But you're driving me there on Monday!"

"Sure,sure."

They went like that for a few more minutes before silence lapsed in,as he was now driving in concentration.Luminara,at the moment,had already finished checking her things and was now gazing out the window.She was probably thinking about her friends.  
That's when the unexpected happen.

Alfonso was driving with his eyes on the road when a dark figure intercepted his direction.Alarmed and startled,he tried to avoid it by turning the wheel,causing the car to violently do a 180.In the process,they accidentally hit the figure as well,and it crumpled to the ground in front of them.

"What the hell was that?!" Luminara had snapped out from her reverie and was now trying to get a good grasp on what just happened."Did something attack us,Dad?"

"More like we attacked it,sweetheart." His heart was pounding heavily in his chest.A line of sweat trickled from his left temple.His shoulders were tense."I'll go take a look."

Hastily,he got out of the car and took a tentative step towards the unconscious figure laying on the ground.His flashlight was on,and he aimed it directly to the figure.His eyes widened.

"Santa Maria!" He exclaimed."It's a guy!"

"Where?!" Luminara got out from the car as well and was now hurrying to his side.When she saw the figure,her eyes were the size of quarters."Say what now?"

The guy was sprawled to the ground,completely still,thanks to their Toyota.He was probably around Luminara's age,about seventeen or so.His skin was the color of wheat toast,though it was hard to tell if it actually was.His hair was dark and messy,seemingly styled into an undercut.Apart from his black leather breeches and combat boots,he was shirtless.He was lying on his front,and Alfonso could see a scorpion tattoo running along his vulnerable back.

Apar from that,the poor fellow was covered in fresh wounds,signaling his need for medical attention.

"Oh my god." He crouched to his side and turned him other."He needs help."

"Ya think?" Luminara raised her brow at him but assisted him in helping the guy sit upright.

"He's badly hurt.Oh god." He panicked.Did they do this to him?He wasn't sure.The boy's injuries didn't look like they were inflicted by the car.It was more like from spears.....swords....knives...

He turned to his daughter."Let's take him with us.Our house is closer."

"No problem,Dad," she said with a nod."I don't really feel like going to the hospital,anyway.Let's go."

And with that,they hauled him into the car,and immediately hit the road to home.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story.I'm busy,so I might update seldomly.But I promise I'll try to focus on this story for as long as I can.  
> Yes,Alfonso knows his daughter is a demigod.He's quite superstitious. :)  
> I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter.Until then,paalam!
> 
> PS: I'll try introducing myself properly in the next chapter,and try to explain more things.


End file.
